A Yu-Gi-Oh! Scrapbook
by WingedVampireGirl
Summary: Little bits of Yu-Gi-Oh! inspired literature I write whenever I have inspiration spurts, but more-so to help improve my writing and to keep track of ideas that pop into my head. Yugioh in no way or form belongs to me at all. I wish it did though, how cool would it be to say, "Dude, I own Marik Ishtar!"?
1. Chapter 1

**In which Joey comes across Ryou in the center of a small village that is situated along the Nile, they've somehow managed to get sucked back in time along with Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Marik and even Ishizu after visiting Pharaoh Atem's tomb exactly two years after he had returned to the afterlife.**

* * *

"Um, Bakura-"

"Ryou." The White-haired boy amended flatly, correcting the blonde. He found the whole name thing slightly awkward, Ryou had been correcting the group, bar from Yugi, for around two years; two _flipping_ years! And Joey still seemed set on getting it wrong _every_ single time, it wasn't just occasional, like Tea, it was _every_ time! Maybe he'd have to go as far as Tattooing 'Ryou' on his head- actually, that would be one of the stupidest ideas since he wasn't planning on cutting his hair anytime soon. Maybe a trim though. But still, was Joey actually being serious? Was he not aware on how touchy Ryou was about the name thing?

"Okay... _Ryou_." Joey shrugged while dragging out the name. "Why are ya wearing a towel thing on your head and a dress? Dere's sweat running down your forehead and everything." he said dumbfounded to the complexion of the boy before him. Ryou noticed the small tan forming on Joey's neck, face and arms. Obviously Joey didn't suffer from sunburn as bad as Ryou did. Although, it was the truth that he was sweating like a pig, he even smelt like one too. At the moment he was wearing some sort of headdress he'd seen many ancient Egyptians wear as well as a long commoner's tunic and frankly, his body under the clothing felt like it was in a sauna.

Ryou reached up and patted his own forehead with the back of his hand, removing the beads of sweat that were quickly forming before staring at the blonde in prolonged silence. When he answered him, his tone was mildly sarcastic. "... I wonder if there's any sun cream in _ancient_ Egypt - Or possibly a big, giant, white and red beach umbrella? Or even some little umbrellas? And what about some thin fabricated white T-shirts to stop my shoulders from sizzling? Have you seen any of these things around because I could really use them? They'd probably lighten my mood-"

"Okay, Okay!" Joey interrupted as he caught on to what the albino was getting at. "I get what you're sayin'. Ya have to cover all that skin of yours because sunburn sucks, is that what ya want to hear?"

Ryou diverted his gaze to the ground, slightly embarrassed of his impolite outburst. "Yes. That's my problem." He said in a small voice before looking back up at Joey. "I'm sorry. The heat really is a nuisance, I'm sticky and sweaty and the sunburn I've already got really hurts." The boy slumped his shoulders and looked at Joey through gloomy eyes. "Maybe I should go and hibernate in a shaded place until nightfall comes. Then maybe I'll be in a better mood."

Joey patted Ryou's turban-thing sympathetically. "It's okay," He began with a grin. "Cause I got a better Idea." Ryou's gloomy face lit up. He let out a flustered puff and began fanning his face with his hand like some sort of girl swooning over a drop-dead gorgeous guy.

"Go on." He prompted while raising his white eyebrows.

"Maybe the locals won't mind us taking a dip in the Nile." Joey said, he looked so proud of his idea although it wasn't exactly rocket science, but Ryou nodded eagerly anyway. The thought of living in this heat for what could possibly be the rest of his life was beginning to make him feel sick and he was willing to do anything to experience something even remotely cold. Even the drinking water here was warm, it providing little relief. Also, it only made Ryou want to pee a lot more often. But what were they to do for swim trucks?

Luckily for Joey and unfortunately for Ryou, Joey was planning on skinny dipping in the Nile. If Yugi had been arrested for having the same hair as the Pharaoh, then what would the Ancient Egyptians think of public nudity? It was a gutsy idea, and it took a lot of balls to carry out, but luckily, Joey had those... and he was willing to flaunt them to reunite himself with his best bud.

* * *

**A/Ns: I had a go at trying to write Joey's Brooklyn accent, it didn't turn out too well and Ryou is, well, way OOC. **

**If you read, thank you. I welcome all types of criticism, it'll help me improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In which the afterlife crumbles and two familiar yamis are forced to return to the living world courtesy of the Gods. As a result, Ryou experiences what he thinks is a break in...**

* * *

**THUMP!**

Jolting out of his sleep, the albino tumbled out of bed and hit the floor with a loud thud, his heart still racing. Was that noise from his dreams? A nightmare perhaps? He couldn't remember.

**SMASH!**

'Nope. Definitely not a dream!' Ryou told himself as he shot to his feet, his anxiety levels heading through the roof as he heard another crash following that. He lived on his own because his father had always been so busy with his job; meaning someone had broken into his house. A burglar? Nervously, he grabbed the light from the bedside table and ripped the plug from the wall before he crept to the top of the stairs, his heart beating rapidly as his hands became sweaty and shaky. "Be brave, Ryou." he whispered to himself just before another loud bang made him flinch. "Oh, holy crap." he whimpered as he saw something fly out the kitchen door and past the bottom of the stairs only to hit the hall wall and retaliate. 'Is that... a saucepan?' Now he was way beyond confused.

Chewing his lip in concentration, the boy crept down the stairs determined to make sure he didn't make a sound, the light in his hand at the ready. Seeing the object at the foot of the stairs, it indeed turned out to be a saucepan. Trying to gulp away the tightness in his throat, Ryou backed up against the wall directly beside the kitchen door before slipping around the edge so he was in the kitchen with the burglar.

It took a while for the albino to finally slow his breathing. Ryou hated hurting people, even if it was in self-defence. This was taking an incredible amount of will power to carry out. Was he really going to hit this person, criminal or not, over the head with a lamp? Seriously? With Ryou doubting his actions, the person lifted their head out of the saucepan cupboard and spun around to leave the room, stopping in their tracks just when they spotted Ryou. Letting out a squeak while jumping at least two meters out of his skin, Ryou suddenly panicked and fired the light at the person, the person simply lent to the side and let the light fly over his shoulder, a loud smash soon following it. Ryou did this before spinning around and making a run for it, forgetting that his house contained walls and rammed into the one right behind him. Hitting his head, he fell backwards and landed at the feet of the intruder who was now towering over him.

The man erupted into a loud, mocking laughter at the others misfortune. "Ah, hikari, I was looking for you." came the raspy voice as the laughing ceased suddenly. "I see you are as pathetic as always."

Still conscious but seeing stars, Ryou blinked to try and focus while the room span around him, he recognized that cold voice but his pounding head was distracting him immensely. "You... me... you... were looking for me?" came Ryou's confused and disoriented reply.

"Yes." the man said bluntly.

Ryou let out a moan as he sat up straight, putting a hand to his forehead. "... but... in the saucepan cupboard?" came his stupid question.

"No, you imbecile." the man growled. "I had forgotten how often living mortals get hungry, I haven't had my own flesh body in centuries. So, if you don't make me some steak soon, then I will have your head on a platter as a pleasing substitute!" came the snappy and extremely serious reply.

Probing at his forehead, the boy felt something wet. Ryou then rubbed his fingers under his white bangs, smearing the blood running down from his scalp. "I'm bleeding..." he muttered, still slightly oblivious as to what was going on and being said. "Who are you?" Ryou questioned as he climbed to his feet, using a nearby chair for support as he placed a hand firmly against his white noggin.

"I'm your yami." Ryou only swayed slightly, suffering in silence. When he got no answer, Bakura scowled. "Look at me!" came the impatient and irritated reply. His yami? Ryou struggled to lift his head due to the throbbing but Bakura placed a hand under the boy's chin and yanked it upright, his action being a brutal form of help to the boy. Being forced to look onward, Ryou gasped through his squished cheeks which were in Bakura's pasty, bony hands.

Turning a shade of pale that was extremely unusual even for this boy, Ryou's breath got caught in his throat as his eyes once focused on the face of his nightmares. "Spirit..." he whispered, frozen on the spot.

Bakura's devious pools only swirled in pleasured delight as he pulled Ryou's face closer to his, an evil grin settled on his lips while he heard his hikari swallow hard at the uncomfortably close distance between them. "Nice to interact with you in the flesh, landlord."**  
**

* * *

**A/Ns: Not all of my dabbles will be about Ryou even though he is unbearably adorable, just like Yugi the baby Panda! I just had a notion to write something today. But I liked writing as these two, they're a fun contrast to write for. I realized once it was written that Bakura was slightly OOC though, I'll fix that next time. I really want to write a Marik and Bakura dabble too, with Marik staying in Baku's house and in short, the blond'll just be pissing the albino off with everything he does.**

**If you read, thank you. Any criticism and all opinions are welcomed with open arms. **


End file.
